Yu Yu hakusho: Kira's Story
by TheGirlInTheBackRound
Summary: Kira was just a semi normal teenager with semi normal teenager problems that is until she move to Japen with her parents and meet the Spirit Detectives Kurama/Suichi M.xOC
1. Meeting Kira

I always wished I was different something worth while. I wished crazy things like I could become the best doctor and find a cure for cancer, or maybe a princess who just wants to be normal and falls in love unexpectedly with a handsome peasant , and my oh so favorite of all time the I somehow magically gain superpowers and then have to save the world with other superheroes.

I also knew the odds of those things happening and knew it would most likely ever happen. Even after I knew it wasn't going to happen I still dreamt it would.

Human nature has always been cruel and I always used this as an excuse when someone would do something that I just couldn't understand, so when someone said I was wrong I would get pissed and would snap so unlike my calm that I usually wear.

At home I would seem like the picture perfect daughter who went to school got good grades never got into fights and was always happy… or so it seemed. In reality I was just this sad and lonely calm girl the one no one ever gave a chance to be their friend, so I made the perfect façade I became the bubbly know-it-all who was popular and… well perfect.

The only time I could be myself was when I was either home or at my favorite place the library. There I could read my books in silence and get lost in them in a different world where anything could happen and you could probably guess where I spent most of my time.

I had another secret no one knew about except for my parent even I didn't know the whole truth about it but ever since I was a little girl I've had a voice in my head my parents tell me I'm schizophrenic and that the voice wasn't real and whenever I talked to the voice my only true friend who understood the real me he would quickly change the subject and we would move on to another topic.

My parents decided that we were going to move to Japan to get a fresh start at life, and I decided I would be a little like the real me and would be calmer at this new school. Little did I know this move was going to change me forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and if my grammar sucks I'm sorry read some thing else and please don't flame me be gental I'm pretty knew to typing I'm used to putting my stories on paper so yeah that's it.


	2. Getting There

"We are now un-boarding at your destination and we thank you for flying with Tinko Air Lines have a wonderful day!" the peppy voice of the stewardess said over the speakers as we landed in Japan my new home for the rest of high school.

' **Hey! Kira did you see the guy in the front his hair was most defiantly fake I mean come on it was basically falling off his big bald head!'**

'_Yes… I did notice but since when did you start to notice the normal ningens Kage?'_

'**I was just trying to cheer you up kit give me a break, last time I try gossiping to cheer you up though you do not admit it I know you found it amusing'**

'_ha ha!! Kage you really know how to make me feel better don't you?'_

'**I try!'**

"**Honey!" I look over to my mother "Finally! I've been calling you for a couple of minutes now!" she said wagging her finger a me in mock scolding.**

"**I was just talking to Kage mother I'm terribly sorry for ignoring your loud calling of my name trying to get my attention" I said to my mother in a polite tone.**

"**You've been acting different ever since we left New York!… are you running a fever?" she asked putting her hand to my forehead. **

"**She's fine Suki give the girl a break! She just moved to another country left behind all her friends, she's adapting" My father said putting his hand on my shoulder.**

"**Well okay if you insist" she said to him with a frown "Okay the moving truck is coming here to get all our stuff and bring it too our new home which is an hour drive that I am not looking forward to even if it is only an hour" she said after with a disappointed sigh.**

"**Say honey guess what!" she said turning her eyes to just me.**

"**What?" I asked with a sigh hoping it wont be something stupid and not worth my time. **

"**Tomorrow you get to get pick the paint and decorations you want for room! But you are the one who will do the painting, okay?" she said with a smile.**

**My eyes lit up with excitement "Really!!" she nodded and I started planning what I was going to do to my room " Tomorrow is going to be fun" I said with a smirk as we entered my mothers car.**


	3. It IS a small world

I walked out of the hardware store two cans of paint in hand. I had only bought white so I would have to go back for the other colors that I had not picked out yet.

'**So, this is your new home?' **I heard Kage say looking through my eyes at the people surrounding us in distaste.

'Mmmhmm, can you try not to talk to me as much this time in school, please, I can never pay attention in class with you always talking to me' I thought to him turning around a corner only to slam into a woman with black hair and soft eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss!" I said reaching my hand out to help her get up off the ground.

'**Awwe! Insist that cute you knocked that pathetic ningen onto the ground' **Kage snickered in the back of my mind amused.

'Oh be quiet!' I hissed at him.

"Oh its okay I can tell you were off in your own world but that's quite alright I was too!" The woman chuckled brushing off her clothes and picking up the bag she dropped in the process of her fall.

"Hello, my name is Kira" I said politely bowing slightly at the waist.

"Hello Kira my name is Shiori" The woman now named Shiori said smiling nicely at me.

"I couldn't help but notice but are you new here?" She questioned still smiling at me showing a slight questioning look.

"Your very observant Miss Shiori, yes I am new here I'll be starting at my new high school after the summer vacation is over" I said looking up into the sky as a plane fly's up ahead.

"Oh please call me Shiori!" She says blushing at my complement.

"Okay Mi- I mean Shiori" I said slipping up a little almost calling her Miss Shiori.

'**Ha Ha! You and your politeness Kira I honestly don't know where you get it from certainly not from me!'**

'Most certainly _not_ from you!' I said in my head to him making him laugh.

"Oh will you look at the time! I have to get home and start cooking dinner!" Shiori says looking at her watch with wide eyes.

"Oh okay it was nice meeting you Miss Shiori" I said bowing before heading in the direction of my home I was only half way down the block when I realized Miss Shiori was heading in the same direction as me.

"Miss Shiori are you by any chance heading down the next block to your right?" I questioned looking over to her for an answer.

"Hm, why yes I am that's the street I live on!" She said pointing at the street I knew my house was located.

"It looks like were neighbors, we tried to knock earlier but it seems you weren't home" I said smiling slightly at her happy shocked reaction.

"What a small world" She said as we walked in comfortable silence.

'What a small world indeed" I thought only to hear Kage laughing in the back of my head.


End file.
